NoSpace
NoSpace is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake Featuring roles *Calico *Ed (FxF) *Pranky *Tundra Appearances *Jerky *Lumpy *Gutsy Plot Blake is grumpy from having a horrible day at school. He walks into his house and goes to his room where he gets on his Windows XP computer. He downloads a hacking tool. Blake says, "With this, I can get revenge on Ed, Calico, Jerky, Tundra and Pranky for getting me in trouble.". Once the hacking tool is downloaded, Blake goes on Facebook and hacks Calico's Facebook account. He replaces the profile wallpaper a with green binary code and a skull in the middle of it, then he replaces the words on it with corrupted text. Blake smiles evilly, then hacks Calico's MySpace account and Ed's MySpace and Facebook accounts and adds the same wallpaper and text he added to Calico's Facebook account. Blake uses Calico's Facebook and MySpace accounts to send spam to other people on those sites. Then both of Calico's accounts get blocked. Blake says, "Say goodbye to your shitty social media.". Then Blake hacks Tundra's Twitter account and inverts all the colors on his profile and puts links to spam and virus websites in it. Calico goes on his Windows 10 laptop, and goes on MySpace, where he sees that he has been blocked on both of his accounts and says, "No! My popularity!". Calico sees that his account is disliked by many on Facebook and MySpace, then Calico shuts down his laptop, slams it on the table, and gets horribly angry. He calls Ed and says that he got banned on both Facebook and MySpace. Ed says that he suffered the same and his accounts have different backgrounds. Meanwhile, Blake is drinking Mountain Dew and eating Hot Cheetos, then he sees that he gets an e-mail from Tundra and it says "Leave my Twitter account alone!!". Blake deletes the e-mail and blocks Tundra. Tundra gets extremly angry, then Pranky asks, "What's wrong Tundra?". Tundra says, "Blake hacked my Twitter account!". Pranky says that he has an idea involving going to Blake's house, so Tundra and Pranky do so. Tundra and Pranky sneak inside Blake's house, where Blake is playing Doom on his computer, then Tundra grabs him and ties him up. Blake says, "Get the fuck out of my house!". Pranky grabs Blake's laptop and draws on it with a marker. Blake kicks Pranky and Pranky drops the laptop. Blake breaks the cords that Tundra used to tie him, then Tundra and Pranky run out of Blake's house. Blake erases the drawing that Pranky did on his laptop. Tundra and Pranky are running to Elemental's house but they get hit by Lumpy who is driving very fast. Blake sighs and cleans his room. Then Blake goes to the basement and locks the window that Tundra and Pranky went through, and then Blake takes a walk outside but Calico, Jerky and Ed walk up to him, both with angry looks on their faces, so Blake gets ready to fight, but a thunderstorm comes to town and Ed and Jerky are hit by lightning bolts. Then Calico charges at Blake but gets run over by Gutsy. A lightning bolt strikes next to Blake as he screams and runs to his house. Fates Deaths #Tundra is hit by Lumpy. #Pranky is hit by Lumpy. #Jerky is hit by a lightning bolt. #Ed is hit by a lightning bolt. #Calico is run over by Gutsy. Trivia *This marks Pranky's 100th death. Category:Fan Episodes